


Crossed Wires

by ShayNioum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Demon possesion, Sensitive matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayNioum/pseuds/ShayNioum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is usually great, it usually provides us with a short relief from reality, however it's just the opposite for Eve McAden as a demon lies in wait within her always striking when she lowers her guard. What will happen as she lets the demon in, letting it take control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

Darkness crowded the edge of her vision as she struggled to awake, no matter what she wouldn't allow herself to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep. She knew what would happen should she let her eyes slip shut even for a brief second. The dreams that had haunted her so vividly repeated continuously in her mind constantly reminding her of what would happen if she gave in.

The monster in her dreams lurched like a hungry lion seeking for her to sleep deeply so that it could feed on the nightmares of it's creation. The pain was sharp and relentless as it burned into the side of her arm, several lengthy cuts marred her arm. The blood deep red with a faint rusty taste slowly and steadily dripped down her gaunt stick thin pale arm covered in a pattern of faded crisscross scars. They all looked deep and painful some of which hadn't even fully healed leaving behind a shiny look of new healing skin. 

When she had lived with her mother she had often worn a long sleeve shirt or a sweater to hide them from view. After all this had not been the first time she had hurt herself to keep the beast in her mind away to keep herself from going mad, it was why her mother had worried about her once the fresh wounds started showing up despite her best attempts to hide them from her. 

It was a fateful day when she discovered why she was doing it, caught red handed with a broken razor in hand and blood oozing out of the light cuts she had made. Everything she had been doing was revealed in that one night and her mother had been less than happy, that in itself had landed her a one way ticket to the 'special hospital' she now resided in. Special however was just another way to say asylum which was what it actually was. 

Eve remembered with exceptional clarity the hard disappointed look on her mother's face as she drove her away from her home for the last time, and to the awful sterile scented hallways of the asylum. She missed the comfortable shades oranges, browns, and reds of her old home that always seemed to smell of fresh gingerbread cookies giving the house a faint feel of the late autumn season, even the beast in her head seemed to quiet up when when that particular time came around almost like her happiness had just blotted it out.

Just thinking about her mother and previous dwelling sent a pang of homesickness and loneliness through Eve's chest nearly making her legs fold under her. 

She missed the place she had grown up, she missed the backyard that always overflowed with yellow and red leaves when the air began to get cooler, she missed the warm look in her mother's hazel eyes as she gazed at her little girl while they cooked and did everything together. Eve missed all of it so much that it hurt.  
What made it worse was the fact that her mother hadn't been to visit in over six months, where was she? Had she forgotten about her? Had she simply given up and decided to get a new family?

The questions burned in her mind along with the tears in her eyes but it didn't distract her for long as her fatigue threatened to drag her under. She would regret it soon enough but Eve simply lent back and closed her russet colored eyes with deep and pained blackened circles under them, that looked to be from many sleepless nights.

She was so very exhausted and at the moment she didn't give a damn about the monster in her head, she  **needed**  sleep and she needed it now. She didn't particularly care if the monster gave her worst nightmares in her entire life right now, at least then she would be able to rest if only a little.

Her wiry thin limbs ached and felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds, weighing her down so much that it was even difficult to raise her head. The stiff uncomfortable springs screeched under her weight as she shifted trying to at least find a more comfortable position to fall asleep in, so that when she woke up from her hell at least she wouldn't fall off the bed and bust her head like a watermelon.

_Please, just this one night...just one night of sleep. Please I'll do anything..._

The soul bearing desperate thought or rather begging the demon it repeated endlessly in her mind, and with an almost fearful breath Eve felt the demon mull over the question before retreating deeper into her mind seeming to finally leave her alone. Finally for the first time in six long grueling months she could sleep without being tortured. With the last relief ridden thought Eve passed out leaving her laying limply on the bed looking dead were it not for the faint rise and fall of her chest showing that she was simply asleep. 

Little did she know the demon hadn't backed off simply thinking of how Eve could pay  **it**  back for actually letting her rest and not attacking her the moment she closed her eyes. A mental vicious smile spread across his face as sharp shark like teeth revealed themselves.

_Oh yes._

It knew exactly what she could do to pay it back.


End file.
